


Silver Roses

by thefantastickatinator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantastickatinator/pseuds/thefantastickatinator
Summary: Joan was raised by dragons after being abandoned as an infant. When a looming threat forces her to work with a nearby human village, Joan is confronted by her unknown past.





	Silver Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work that I wrote in middle school and revised earlier this year. There are some pieces of this work that are very different, relationships have changed, and there is a lot more dialogue. {} denotes dragonspeak.

A mother ran across a path leading down to a river. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. No one could find out. No one could know. When she reached the river she laid the bundle into the water. The bundle was a baby. No unmarried woman was supposed to have a child, but she had one anyways. She knew it was a terrible thing to do, but she turned and ran. She had no idea how important this baby was.

Yasmin was hunting when she spotted something in the water. Food! She swooped down, only to find a human newborn. She picked it up and caught a nearby fish. Then she flew to her cave, where the hatchlings were waiting. The baby awoke and started to cry. Yasmin fed her and the hatchlings and they all fell asleep. Yasmin wondered how the baby had ended up in the river. The baby was cute with brown hair that curled around its head. Then Yasmin realized that the baby was a girl, a beautiful girl. The girl’s eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at Yasmin and then went back to sleep. Yasmin curled around her sleeping hatchlings and the child, and then decided that she would raise the girl until she could find a village to drop her at.

When Yasmin awoke, it was to the crying of her hatchlings. The baby just stared at her with bright, green eyes. Yasmin got up, grabbed the baby in her talons, and went to search for a near by village. She searched and searched, but the villages were hidden well, and so Yasmin stopped to get food. Then she flew back to the cave. The hatchlings could not be left alone for long, and she could look again tomorrow. When she reached the cave, she fed her hatchlings and the child. Her hatchlings and the child lay in her arms as they all fell asleep.

Today was the 2nd month since the hatchlings’ birth, the official Naming day. She knew the baby was no more that 4 days old, but she named her anyways. She started with her first-born, a large, male dragon, who was a brilliant shade of red. She named him Thorn. Then, she moved onto her next hatchling, a beautiful blue dragon that she named Rani. Then there was the youngest, a small, slightly weak, golden-bronze colored male dragon she named Topaz. She paused at the baby and thought. Then she named her Joan. In the following days, she taught her hatchlings how to fly and hunt. Thorn excelled at flying, while Topaz was an avid hunter. Rani was proficient at both. Yasmin left them with Joan and went searching for a village. It took 3 days before she spotted one. All she had to do was go get Joan and drop her there. She knew that returning Joan to her kind was the right thing to do, but all of her instincts were screaming for her to keep the child. She hovered uncertainly for a few moments before flying home.

Within a few months, her hatchlings were nearly full-grown. Joan could crawl and wandered all over the cave. All of her hatchlings had grown fond of Joan and protected her from harm. Yasmin knew that they should return to the dragon clan soon, now that her hatchlings could fly long distances. She was making plans to return home when Topaz fell deeply ill.Despite everything that she did to try and heal him, he only grew sicker. Less than a week later, they all huddled around him in what they believed were his final hours. Joan crawled to his side and placed her hand on his head, as if to say good-bye. Within minutes, Topaz seemed to come alive. He stirred, and his eyes blinked open. Topaz rose shakily to his feet and licked Joan’s head. She giggled and reached up her hands to pat his face. In that moment, Yasmin knew that Joan had healed her child. This child was special, and she was never letting her go.

Joan finally reached the age where Yasmin felt comfortable returning home with her hatchlings. Topaz had fully recovered and all three of her hatchlings were excited to finally join the clan. Joan was still small enough for Yasmin to hold in one claw. It took less than a day to prepare to leave the home they had occupied for nearly a year, and then they were off.They arrived at the clan caves within the week. The dragons greeted Yasmin and her hatchlings warmly, and they were especially curious about Joan. No human had actually lived among the dragons before. Joan also seemed to understand the clicks and snarls of dragon language, though she only babbled back. Yasmin met with Shimmerscale first. As leader, Shimmerscale made all decisions regarding new members and unique cases.

“{Where did you find this youngling?}” Shimmerscale asked when Yasmin brought Joan to her.

“{I found her abandoned in a river, and I could not leave her},” Yasmin replied.

“{Why did you not return her to the humans?}”

“{I was worried that harm might come to her. She saved my youngest hatchling, and I owe her a debt of protection.}”

“{Saved?}”

“{She is special. She has the power of healing.}”

“{Take her to the prophetess, and she will tell you what to do},” Shimmerscale said, and Yasmin left to speak to the prophetess.

The prophetess Emerald started shuffling through her scrolls the second she laid eyes on Joan. Within minutes, she found the one she was looking for.

“{Yes, this is what I thought. This scroll contains a prophecy I received 10 years ago. I wasn’t sure it would ever come to pass, especially considering how fantastical it sounds. It says here, ‘On the day of a full moon, green-eyed child of Bright Sun and White Moon, the daughter of dragons, will stop the reign of the Man and Crow and heal the People with a field of silver roses’. I assumed the child would be a dragon, but I think Joan might be this child. Not much else of this makes sense, but I think it’s a good idea to keep Joan with us, at least for the time being. I’ll let Shimmerscale know}”, Emerald said.

“{Is there anything else?}”

“{Yes. Joan should start spending time with Prisca as soon as possible}”

“{The Old Woman?}”

“{Yes. Joan should spend time with her own kind, and learn to speak the language of the People. She’ll need to learn how to fend for herself, and she may wish to rejoin the People at some point},” Emerald explained, without looking up from her papers. 

Yasmin sighed and took Joan back to her clan cave, mulling over everything that Emerald had told her. She found the prophecy business to be a little far fetched, but she knew Joan had a gift. It was her responsibility to care for Joan to the best of her ability. She would take her to see the Old Woman tomorrow. 

*It had been nearly a year since she tossed her baby into the river. She cried every time she thought of that day, but it was time to move on. It would have been worse for everyone if she had kept her daughter.*

The Old Woman Prisca lived in a creepy old cottage in the middle of the jungle, near the edge of the clan caves. Yasmin flew to the cottage at midday, with Joan clutched in her front claw. She approached the cabin with a great deal of caution, knocking with one tentative talon. The door flew open. 

“{What you want?}” bellowed the Old Woman. Her pronunciation of the dragon language was cobbled and almost indecipherable. 

“{I am here with a human child. Emerald says you are to teach her the language of the People and all of the things that People},” Emerald explained, holding out Joan to the Old Woman. 

The Old Woman took Joan into her arms and began examining her. “{I will help. Where you find her?}” She stretched open Joan’s mouth and examined her teeth with her fingers.

“{In a river.}” Yasmin leaned closer, trying to see what the Old Woman was looking for. 

“{How old?}” The Old Woman lifted up Joan’s dress, nodded in satisfaction, and then sniffed her hair.

“{Close to a year.}” The Old Woman seemed to have finished her examination.

“{You leave. Child stays. Visit one day of week. When child grown, she chooses}”

“{No! Joan belongs with me!}” Yasmin tried to snatch her out of the Old Woman’s reach, but she held Joan behind her back. 

“{Joan? Name?}” 

“{Joan is the name I gave her. I have raised her, and I will continue to do so}” Yasmin made another unsuccessful grab for Joan.

“{Hmm. You have child for three days of month. She stays. You go.}” 

Yasmin sighed. “{Do you even know how to care for a child?}”

The Old Woman snorted. “{Not born yesterday. I know how to care for child. Leave now. See you next week.}” She made shooing motions at Yasmin. 

She looked back at the house before she took off. The Old Woman was speaking to Joan in the People’s language, and Joan excitedly babbled back. When she took off, Joan waved happily to her. 

Her hatchlings were devastated that Joan would be staying with the Old Woman, and not with them. Topaz almost took off into the forest before Yasmin held him down with a firm paw on his head. They all grumbled, but cheered when Yasmin explained the 3 days rule. Topaz insisted on coming to Yasmin’s first weekly trip. 

When Yasmin returned, the door flung open and the Old Woman immediately handed her the child. Joan started crying the minute she saw her, grabbing feebly at her toes and burying her face in her paw. 

“{Child cried for three days. She missed you.}” The Old Woman grumbled.

“{Does that mean she can come back with us?}” Topaz asked, scooting closer to Joan.

The Old Woman whacked him on the nose with her walking stick. “{Foolish dragon! Child needs to grow strong. She stays.}”

Joan patted Yasmin's face. “{Mama},” she cooed. All three of us froze.

“{First word.}” The Old Woman stared in astonishment.

“{Is this normal?}” Yasmin nuzzled Joan carefully.

“{Yes.}” 

As though deciding that saying her first word wasn’t enough, Joan shakily stood to her feet, using my leg for balance. She toddled shakily over to Topaz. She nearly toppled over, but Topaz caught her carefully in his paws. The Old Woman blinked, and then began cackling. Joan joined in.

“{Child is wise. She chooses big steps together. She learns fast. She will grow great},” The Old Woman said. She mumbled to herself and tapped her stick on the ground, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

Joan was a special child who would grow to do great things. 

10 years later - Joan

“Prisca, have you seen the large pot?” Joan called from where she was peering into a dusty cabinet. She wasn’t keeping up on the cleaning as well as she thought. 

“Did you try the pantry? Last time you couldn’t find it, it was in there,” Prisca answered from washroom. 

Joan checked the pantry and found the pot in the corner. “Thanks!” she said. 

“Always leaving stuff in the oddest places, it’s a wonder you can find your clothes after washing,” Prisca said, limping into the kitchen. Joan grinned from where she was pouring the water. 

“What are you making for supper?” Prisca asked, peering at the vegetables. 

Joan hung the pot over the crackling fire. “Stew,” she said.

“I can see that. What kind of stew?” Prisca said.

“Vegetable and meat stew. You’ll have to wait to know the specifics,” Joan said. She swept passed Prisca and began chopping vegetables. Prisca grumbled but backed off. 

“Are you visiting the clans tomorrow?” Prisca asked.

“Topaz is coming to pick me up around mid-morning, why?” Joan replied, throwing the vegetables into the pot. 

Prisca opened the pantry and pulled out some dry meat. “Could you go down to the river and catch me some fish before you leave? These old legs just don’t work the way they used to, and we’re almost out of meat,” she said, hand Prisca the slabs. 

“Of course, Prisca. I know all about your old legs,” Joan said with a grin.

“Hush, child. Now make me some dinner, I’m starving”

Joan headed to the river to fish that morning, just as she promised. She was just about to cast her line when she heard low, animalistic whimpering. She turned and saw a wolf pup a not far from where she stood, half drowned. She ran over and gathered it in her arms. The pup was barely breathing. Joan gathered her magic, just as Prisca taught her. She pushed it out into the pup, and after a few moments, it stirred and coughed up water. She wrapped it in her shawl, before racing back to the cottage.

“Prisca! Prisca!” Joan called from the doorway.

“Back already? You must have caught a big fish,” Prisca said as she waddled into the room. She stopped and stared when she saw the pup in Joan’s arms.

“I didn’t know what to do, so I healed it. Now what?” Joan said, pleading with her eyes for Prisca to give her the answer.

“It’s your responsibility now. Care for it, and give it a name if you like. You’re its mother now,” Prisca said.

Joan looked down at the wolf pup. It yipped and snuggled into her arms. 

“I name you Ylva. Don’t worry, little one. Mama will take good care of you,” Joan whispered into the wolf pup’s fur. 

5 years later - Athanaric

He was days away from finishing the summoning. Athanaric poured over his various scrolls and books, checking over everything to see what he had left to do. After years of painstaking research and gathering materials, he was closer than ever to completing the spell that would grant him total power of the known world. He only had to acquire two more ingredients, a griffin feather and venom from a Sea Serpent. He was preparing to leave for the East Islands to gather the last supplies when his loyal servant, Vasco, flew in through the window.

“Sire, I have urgent news for you,” the crow said.

“Tell me quickly, Vasco, I have things to do,” Athanaric said, gathering items to trade. 

“I overheard the prophetess dragon Emerald speaking of a young girl with extraordinary powers of healing. She was looking over one of the prophecy scrolls. I worry that this child might be the threat your crystal ball showed you,” Vasco said. He ruffled his feathers and settled on his perch as he waited for Athanaric’s response. 

Athanaric slipped into a more modestly designed robe and spelled himself to look like a simple trader. “I am deeply concerned, but I have more pressing matters to attend. We’ll discuss this when I return.”

“Of course, Sire.” Athanaric waved his arm and conjured a flying carpet. Vasco watched him fly out of the window and into the distance.

Athanaric set up shop quickly when he arrived at the Eastern Islands. He spoke with the local people as he traded, receiving gold and information for his troubles. The Sea Serpent had been seen recently on the coast, which narrowed down his search considerably. He ended the evening with a quickly prepared scrying spell, to use on the morrow to locate the serpent. 

Athanaric rose that morning with great purpose. He quickly divined the location of the Sea Serpent and flew his carpet to the portion of water where the serpent dwelled. He cast his first spell into the water, the magic forming a golden chain that he used to yank the serpent from the depths. It thrashed wildly, sending water flying into the air. When it surfaced, it lunged at Athanaric, who countered with an illusion spell. While the serpent fought the illusion, Athanaric gathered power for his final spell. He shot the stunning spell at the serpent moments after it destroyed the illusion. It writhed in pain before slumping back into the sea. Athanaric used the chain to drag the serpent towards him and collected the venom. When he was finished, he vanished the chain and the serpent fell back into the sea. Athanaric returned to the castle in high spirits. He had only one ingredient left before he could complete his spell. His only concern was the girl. He looked through all of his spells and texts, but found nothing that might help him combat her powers. The only thing he could do was prepare, and try to finish the spell as soon as possible, before the girl was prepared to take him on.

Joan

“Wait up, Ylva!” Joan called. 

Ylva ran ahead to the river, yipping for Joan to follow. Joan stopped when she reached Ylva. Ylva had found an injured eagle by the bank. Joan reached and healed its injured wing. It rustled its feathers and made several chirps and whistles that sounded similar to the language of dragons. Joan could make out a few words. 

She attempted to respond. “{My name is Joan. Your name?}”

The bird hopped up onto her shoulder. “{Name Aras, speak dragon?}”

“{Yes, I was raised by dragons. I didn’t know birds could speak dragon},” Joan said. 

Aras cocked his head. “{Dragon and bird speak same. Helpful for flyers to speak same.}”

“{How did you end up here?}” Joan asked.

“{Hunting. Flew by tower. Saw Bad Man making Bad Spells. Bad Crow saw me. He attacked. I escaped, but fell here. Hurt wing},”

Joan stroked his head in consolation. “{Where was the tower?}”

“{One days flight from here.}”

Joan explained the news to the dragons. Shimmerscale sent Rani, the best scout in the clan, to investigate further. She returned with devastating news. The sorcerer was preparing a spell that would rip open a hole in the world, bringing in the goblins and ghouls from the Dark Realm. He seemed close, judging by his excited actions. Emerald claimed that this was the Man from the prophecy. Joan would lead the charge, with the dragon clan at her back, in order to defeat him. Joan did not take this news well.

“{What do you mean I have to stop this sorcerer? I’m only sixteen},” she complained to Topaz.

Yasmin sighed. “{Perhaps this is the wrong time. We should have talked to you about this sooner, but we wanted you to focus on growing up. It’s just a prophecy, and we’ll be doing most of the fighting. I think it’s time to discuss a far more important issue. It is time for you to return to the People. We will need their help to defeat the sorcerer, and you have been separated from your kind for too long},” she said.

“{What! Go to the People? The only human I’ve ever even seen is Prisca, I don’t even know how to interact with them! What if they think I’m a monster and drive me away?}” Joan said. Topaz murmured in agreement.

“{At this point, we have no choice. You and Topaz will fly to the edge of the People’s territory, and you will tell them of what we have learned. You’re the only one of us who can truly speak to them and help them understand},” Yasmin said, finality in her tone.

“{Fine, but I’m taking Ylva},” Joan said.

“{I have no issue with this. Topaz is the one who has to carry her.}”

Joan sighed in defeat. There was no way to get out of this.

Night Sparrow

“Wake up, sleepy head! It’s my wedding today, and I need my brother to help me get ready,” a voice shouted.

Night Sparrow shot up and nearly knocked heads with his brother. 

“Silver Wolf! It’s barely dawn! You’re wedding isn’t until the afternoon,” he complained, but Silver Wolf only chuckled.

“Foolish brother, I need to look my best for my future wife. Pretty Rose deserves nothing less,” Silver Wolf said.

“Why couldn’t you have gotten married next year? As soon as you and Pretty Rose settle down, Mother and Father will be pushing for me to find a wife. Couldn’t you have given your brother a little more time?” Night Sparrow complained.

“Sorry, Night Sparrow, but I just couldn’t wait to wed the love of my life. Someday you’ll understand that too, dear brother,” Silver Wolf said, clapping Night Sparrow on the shoulder.

“Unlikely,” Night Sparrow grumbled.

“Are you boys up? The wedding is today, and we need to prepare,” their mother said from the doorway.

Night Sparrow sighed. “Don’t worry, Mother, We are both up. Silver Wolf made sure of that,” he said.

“Excellent. Golden Feather is waiting for you, Silver Wolf. Your father has an important pre-wedding ritual for you to perform. I want you to help me with the final preparations, Night Sparrow. Maybe next year, we’ll be preparing for your wedding,” Snow Flower said, already grabbing Night Sparrow by the arm to drag him away.

Night Sparrow shot Silver Wolf a look. “What did I say, brother? You’re not even married yet,” he said. Silver Wolf only laughed. 

By midafternoon, the preparations were complete. The wedding started with a long procession in the late afternoon. Golden Feather and Night Sparrow stood by Silver Wolf’s side. Pretty Rose’s father lead her to the gathering at the altar, before handing her off to Silver Wolf. Golden Feather’s brother, White Moon, officiated the ceremony. The ceremony ended after about an hour, with a chaste kiss between the newlywed couple. The rest of the evening was filled with a great celebration feast and dancing into the late hours. Pretty Rose and Silver Wolf left near the end, to go to the newlywed hut on the hill outside the village. Night Sparrow went to bed soon after. He thought he saw an odd flying shape, illuminated by the moon, in the distance, but he decided it was trick of the light. He fell to sleep worrying over his future marriage. 

A loud ruckus outside woke Night Sparrow from his deep slumber. He heard screaming and what sounded distantly like roaring. Fearing the worst, he leapt out of the hut in his sleeping clothes and raced to the clearing. He stopped short at the sight of something he had heard of only in legends. A golden brown dragon stood before him, teeth bared and wings spread in a threat display. Near his paws stood a young girl, her hands outstretched. A gray wolf snarled by her side. Night Sparrow moved closer to try and hear what she said. 

“Please, lower your weapons, we mean you no harm,” the girl shouted.

The warriors lowered their weapons, and the dragon settled. Golden Feather stepped forward. “Who are you? From what clan do you come from?” he asked.

The girl stepped forward and said, “My name is Joan, and I come from the clan of dragons. This is my friend, Topaz. We come here with an urgent warning. We are all in danger, from the dark sorcerer that lives in the South. I do not know his name, only that his is preparing a spell that will lead to great harm to all of us.”

“Athanaric is alive?”

“If that is the name of the dark sorcerer of the South, then yes.”

“How can we trust that what you say is true?” Golden Feather asked.

“Do you not trust your own kind? I speak as you do. I was raised by the Old Woman Prisca, do you know of her?” Joan said.

Golden Feather grumbled. “That old bat? She’s still around? I’m surprised her meddling and running off hasn’t killed her yet. But if you know of Prisca, you must know her sayings. What advice does she give about cooking?” he said, watching Joan for her response.

Joan laughed. “Never enough fish,” she said.

Golden Feather stepped forward to shake her hand, “Welcome, Joan. I am Golden Feather, chief of the 3rd clan of the People. My eldest son is busy with his new wife, but my son Night Sparrow will help you settle in with us. You can tell us more about this threat, and how the People can help, at supper,” he said, pushing her towards Night Sparrow. 

“Is there anywhere that Topaz can stay?” Joan asked.

“Your dragon? There’s an empty field not far from here,” Night Sparrow answered. Joan whistled and clicked, and Topaz grumbled in response. He responded with a few clicks of his own before he leapt into the air and took off towards the field. 

“You speak their language?” Night Sparrow asked.

Joan giggled. “Of course. It would be hard to live with dragons if I couldn’t speak to them.”

“Does your wolf go everywhere with you?” 

“Ylva is my constant companion. She’s very well behaved, if you’re concerned,” Joan said. Ylva sat by her side, panting.

“Would you like me to show you our guest lodgings now?” 

“Yes, please. I’ve been carrying my pack for days, and would love to set it down. While we walk, you can tell me all about your village.”

Joan walked by my side as we headed towards the row of huts on the edge of the village. I picked one of the smaller ones that I knew had been recently cleaned, and led her inside. She dropped her bag on the bed and peered around the room.

“So, your father said your brother was recently wed?” she asked.

“Yes, Silver Wolf is in the newlywed lodgings on the hill. He’ll be back tomorrow morning, as is customary. He’ll move in to his new hut. We used to share one, but now I have it all to myself.”

“Will you move, also?”

“When I marry, yes. Now that my brother has settled down, my parents will expect me to look for a bride.”

“How unfortunate. I’m glad I don’t have to worry about marriage, being a member of the dragon clan.”

“How did you come to live with the dragons?”

A shadow crossed her face. “I was abandoned as an infant, in a river not far from here. Yasmin, Topaz’s mother, found me and took care of me. When I was about a year old, she took me to live with Prisca. I spend most of my time with her or with the clan.”

Night Sparrow placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “I’m sorry that you were abandoned. I can’t imagine what that must feel like.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be the person I am if I hadn’t. I wouldn’t trade my dragon family for anything. Actually, I’m a little hungry right now, do you know where we can get some food?” she said, looking at him hopefully.

He lead her to the common area, where most of the clan was still eating. Night Sparrow handed her a plate of cooked meal, and sat down across from Bright Sun, a close friend of his mother’s. Joan sat next to him.

“Hello, Bright Sun, it is good to see you. This is our visitor, Joan. Joan, this is Bright Sun, my mother’s dearest friend,” Night Sparrow said. 

Bright Sun paled when she looked directly at Joan. Joan stared back in confusion, her attention caught by Bright Sun’s unique, shiny golden-brown hair. 

“You…” Bright Sun said, reaching out towards Joan’s face.

Joan leaned back. “Your hair, it’s bronze, just like the story Yasmin used to tell,” she whispered.

“What’s going on?” Night Sparrow asked in confusion.

“Daughter…” Bright Sun said, staring wide-eyed at Joan.

“You’re my mother?” Joan said, leaning forward and searching Bright Sun’s face.

“Yes, I am. You’re my lost daughter,” said Bright Sun.

“Lost? You didn’t lose me you abandoned me! Stay away from me,” Joan snapped. She jumped to her feet and raced off, Ylva following close behind. 

Night Sparrow turned back to Bright Sun. “What do you mean, she’s your daughter? I’ve never heard anything about you having a child,” I said.

Bright Sun continued to watch Joan as she disappeared into the distance. 

“That’s because no one knew. As you know, I have never been married. I hid the pregnancy in order to protect the clan. The reveal of my child would have lead to the end of the clan,” she said.

“What do you mean? Who was the father?” he asked.

Bright Sun leaned close to me. “I think you need to know, but I am afraid it may cost you dearly. I’ve been living with this secret for over 15 years.”

“I don’t care. I want to know.”

“Joan’s father is White Moon.”

Joan

She ran until she nearly collapsed with exhaustion. She stopped at a river, a river she was sure was the one she had been tossed into as a child. She never had any interest in finding the birth parents that abandoned her. Prisca and the dragons were the only family she needed. She never expected find out that her mother lived in the very clan she had asked for help. 

A low grumble interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a large gray wolf staring at her from across the river. Ylva approached him carefully, and they greeted each other with cautious sniffs. Both wolves turned to her, and then headed off, as if expecting me to follow. She trailed after them, nearly dead on her feet. After nearly an hour of walking, they came across a large field, full of silver roses. Joan reached down to touch one in astonishment. Immediately, warmth and energy flowed through her body. She felt invigorated, as if she had just had a whole night’s rest. 

She decided that it was time to head back to the village and confront her mother. She and the two wolves walked to village, reaching it by the afternoon. Night Sparrow ran up to her as soon as he saw her. When he reached her, he guided her gently by the arm to her guest hut. 

“There’s something very important you need to know about your mother,” he said urgently.

“What do you mean? Why can’t I talk to her about it?” she asked.

“It’s a delicate situation, and I think it might be better if I explained it.”

“Fine.”

“You’re mother gave you up because she was afraid of tearing the clan apart. She was unmarried and the father refused to marry her. She did it to save the clan, and to save you from a life of shame.”

“Who is my father?”

“My uncle, White Moon. You are my cousin,” said Night Sparrow solemnly. 

Joan grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the main part of the village.

“Where is he, I need to speak to him,” she said.

Night Sparrow tried to slow her down. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I don’t care. I need answers.”

“He’s likely in his hut.”

“Show me.” Night Sparrow indicated with one hand, and Joan stalked over to the hut.

She banged on the door, which cautiously swung open. White Moon stood in the doorway, look down at her in confusion.

“I have something very important to discuss with you. It’s regarding Bright Sun, and I don’t think you want to talk about it out here,” Joan said, hands on her hips.

“Come in,” White Moon said. 

Joan and Night Sparrow stepped inside. 

“I know that you and Bright Sun had an affair 16 years ago, and that you refused to marry her after you got her with child. She abandoned her child in a river near the village, in order to prevent a scandal from tearing the clan apart. I’m your daughter, and I want answers for your behavior,” Joan said.

White Moon sighed. “I don’t have a good answer for you. I made the wrong choice, but I was young and foolish. I’d rather just put the whole thing behind us and move forward. I didn’t raise you, and I’m not sure what you want from me,” he said.

“I want you to take responsibility for what you’ve done! I want you to tell the clan that you cast aside Bright Sun in me in a fit of youthful foolishness,” Joan shouted jabbing a finger into White Moon’s chest.

Night Sparrow put a hand on a shoulder and pulled her back.

“I know you’re upset,” he said, “But this isn’t the right time. We’re days away from facing an insurmountable threat, and we need to stick together. The clan needs to stand strong together.”

Joan shook him off. “You think I don’t know my responsibilities? I’m the one who’s supposed to stop him. The two of you should think more about yours,” she said, before stalking out of the cabin. 

Joan stayed in the guest hut for the rest of the evening, and didn’t leave it until the next morning. When she stepped outside for breakfast, she found that everyone was gathered around; greeting a couple she had never seen before. They must be the newlyweds, Silver Wolf and Pretty Rose. Joan didn’t want to disturb them with her presence, so she left to go find Topaz.

Topaz was still sitting in the field. He greeted her with a soft grumble. His warm greeting sent an overwhelmed Joan into tears. She threw herself onto his front paws and buried her face in his neck, sobbing loudly.

“{What is it, little flame? Why are you so upset?}” he asked.

“{My birth parents are here. My father rejected my mother and that’s why she abandoned me. He can’t even admit that he was wrong},” Joan mumbled into his chest. 

“{I’m sorry, Joan. You’ll always have a family with us.}”

“{I know.}”

Topaz shifted. “{The others will be here this afternoon. We’ll discuss a better strategy with the People when they arrive.}”

Joan and Topaz flew to the village when they saw the shapes of the dragon clan in the sky. As soon as they landed, Joan began translating between Shimmerscale and Golden Feather. The two leaders discussed strategy for approximately a half an hour. They agreed that only the warriors would accompany the dragons to fight Athanaric and his minions, while everyone else would remain in the village. A few dragons would remain behind to protect them. Prisca had helped make dozens of harnesses for the dragons. Those dragons volunteered to allow warriors to ride them. 

“{You may ride on my back, Golden Feather. I insist, however, that Joan and Topaz be at the front lines},” Shimmerscale said.

“She says that you may ride her on the condition that I am at the front with Topaz,” Joan translated.

“Why?” Golden Feather said.

“{He wants to know why},” said Joan.

“{The prophecy, of course. To win, we must put our best foot forward},” Shimmerscale said with a soft chuckle.

“There’s a prophecy about me beating Athanaric. She wants me at the front in order to ensure the success of our fight,” Joan explained.

“You will defeat Athanaric?” Golden Feather said in an incredulous tone.

“I have a gift that may be of some help. It’s beside the point. Do you accept her terms?” Joan said.

Golden Feather nodded. “I do.”

“{He accepts your terms. Are you in agreement?}” Joan asked Shimmerscale.

“{I am. Let us defeat the Dark Sorcerer Athanaric.}”

“You are in agreement. Let’s fly,” Joan said. 

Teaching the dragons and riders how to communicate was difficult. The riders had difficulty mimicking the clicks, whistles, and growls of dragon language, while dragons were unused to having riders. Rani had paired up with Night Sparrow, and they were doing better than many others. Night Sparrow seemed to catch on quickly to dragon language, and Rani was already used to Joan riding her in the past. It took about a week before the warriors and dragons worked well enough together that Joan thought they might actually win. 

She was snoozing with Topaz on a rest break when she heard shrilling cawing from the sky. She opened her eyes to see Aras in the distance, and when he spotted her, he flew to her shoulder.

“{What’s the news, Aras?}” she asked.

“{The Bad Man opened portal. Many bad things came out. Coming this way. Not far behind},” Aras told her nervously. 

Joan gathered the warriors together in preparation for battle. They stood on a hill, watching in the distance for Athanaric and whatever creatures he had brought from the Dark Realm. Dark shapes appeared in the distance. As they approached, it became easy to discern that Athanaric had brought goblins and ghouls from the Dark Realm. These were unholy creatures that were nearly unbeatable. Athanaric rode on a dragon at the back. With him were another dragon, flying high above, and a crow. The dragons and riders took on the hordes of goblins and ghouls, while Topaz and Joan headed straight for Athanaric.

“Ah, you must be the child my books warned me about. You don’t seem very special to me. Do you even have offensive magic?” Athanaric said with a sneer.

“It’s quite foolish to ignore warnings. Especially when they come in the form of a prophecy. I will defeat you, just as it was foretold,” Joan said calmly.

Athanaric lashed forward with a dangerous spell. Joan countered by using her protective magic to raise a shield. The other spells were easily countered by Topaz, as dragons were always immune to magic. He attempted to speak to the dragon Athanaric rode.

“{Why are you helping him? He is an enemy of dragons},” Topaz asked.

“{Athanaric raised me since I was a hatchling. Starlight and I have been with him for many years. He takes care of us},” the dragon replied in a muted voice.

“{The only way he could have gotten you that young is if he had stolen you from your mother! He is evil, and if you join us, you can be free},” Topaz said.

Athanaric yanked on the metal chain he had around the dragon’s neck. 

“Moonlight,” he shouted, “Stop talking to that dragon and attack!”

Moonlight moved sluggishly towards them. Joan noticed that the other dragon, Starlight, had touched down near Shimmerscale and seemed to be discussing something. Starlight turned and bounded towards them. Joan braced for the worst.

“{Brother! Athanaric has betrayed us! He stole us from our mother and made us his slaves! Leave him behind and join the dragons who fight these monsters!}” Starlight said.

Moonlight shook his head. “{Sister, Athanaric raised us, he takes care of us},” he mumbled.

“{No, Moonlight! He brainwashed you. Come with me. Who do you trust? The sorcerer who brought evil to this land, or your dearest sister?}” Starlight said, stepping towards Moonlight and Athanaric.

Moonlight seemed to shake the cobwebs from his brain. With a might roar, he bucked Athanaric of his back and joined his sister in the fight against Athanaric. Athanaric sent another spell towards them; Joan blocked it again. She knew they didn’t have much time left, so she had to do something back. 

Suddenly she knew exactly what to do. These monsters were a sickness upon this land, and she was going to heal it. She placed her hand upon the ground, pushing out with all her power. Her magic rolled across the land, pushing the goblins and ghouls away, towards a glowing rune in the distance. The rune opened into a portal, sucking in the monsters at a rapid pace. Athanaric and the crow were dragged along with it. When the last creature was sucked in, the portal closed. Joan swayed, her energy drained. 

“{Joan, are you alright?}” Topaz asked, nudging her head in worry.

“{I need to get to the field of silver roses. It’s to the east, beyond the river. Take me there now. You’ll know when you see it},” Joan said, using the last of her strength to pull herself onto Topaz’s back. 

Topaz launched himself in the air and flew as quickly as he could. When he landed in the field, Joan slipped off his back. She fell into a bed of the silver petals. Topaz watched as her color quickly returned, and she leapt to her feet as though she had never been drained.

“{We have to go, I’m sure there are wounded soldiers},” she said.

When they returned to the battlefield, it was littered with the wounded. Joan concentrated on healing those with life-threatening injuries first. She almost broke down in tears when she struggled to heal Thorn, who hung on the knife’s edge of death. She had only a few seconds to catch her breath before she had to heal the next wounded warrior. She froze when she found White Moon, barely conscious and sluggishly bleeding from a shoulder wound.

“Joan… daughter… I’m sorry… understand… you can’t save… failed you… Bright Sun… wrong… deserved better… sorry… sorry…” he said, blood gurgling in his throat.

“No, White Moon, it’s… I forgive you. I can save you. You can make it up to me, to us. Just don’t die,” Joan said, frantically pushing out with her power. The wound closed, and White Moon relaxed in relief.

Golden Feather ran to her side. “Joan,” he said, “it’s Night Sparrow. Come quickly.”

Joan raced over to Night Sparrow’s body. He was unconsciously, and his chest wound leaked blood everywhere. Her body froze in terror. She was beginning to feel weak again. What if she couldn’t heal him? She knelt at his side, and placed her hand against his chest.

“Don’t die on me, Night Sparrow. We just found each other. I finally have a human family. Don’t go,” she said frantically. 

The rest of her power left her in a rush, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Night Sparrow

He awoke and sat upright, gasping for breath. 

“What happened?” he said to no one in particular.

“My girl nearly died saving your useless life,” grumbled a voice from the shadows. 

Out stepped a wrinkled old woman, glaring nastily at him. “Who are you?” he said.

“Hah! You young ones don’t know about the Old Woman Prisca? At least your father remembers me, even if he was rather rude when I showed up. Youth just don’t have any manners these days. You have no idea how good it is to be among the People again. I’ve been speaking broken Dragon for years, only talking to Joan in the language of the People. Speaking of which, I heard that you’re her cousin. Fat lot of good that did her, you nearly got her killed!” the Old Woman ranted.

Night Sparrow shrunk back in terror. “So, where is Joan?” he asked.

“Asleep. Topaz took her back to that silver rose field, got her all healed up, and now she’s fine. She’s been worrying over you, actually. Seems you weren’t completely healed when she passed out. She’s been working on the nonfatal wounds while you’ve been napping, so she’s pretty tired. You should go wake her for breakfast. Run along, lazybones,” Prisca said, helping him to his feet and nudging him out the door.

Night Sparrow headed straight to the guest hut. When he peered in, Joan was fast asleep in her day clothes, on top of the covers. He stepped towards her and lightly shook her awake. Joan mumbled and stirred. She blinked her eyes open slowly, and grinned when she saw his face.

“Hey, ‘Sparrow. I see you’re feeling better,” she said.

Night Sparrow grinned in response. “Thanks to you, cousin,” he said.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s time for breakfast,” he said, “I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“Alright,” she said.

Night Sparrow helped her to her feet, and they walked together to the common area.

“You know, I’m quite hungry after saving all of the realm. Do you think they have any deer meat?”

“I’m sure that we have something good. Having dragons with us, hunting is a lot easier.”

“I’m sure Topaz caught me something good then.”

“Have you even had fresh river berries? They’re quite tasty.”

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any questions or thoughts


End file.
